dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamas's Final Trump Card
Zamas' Last Resort is the 22nd chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Shin, Future Trunks and Future Mai desperately check over the mortally wounded Gowasu, who has been stabbed by Black. While Black smirks at the group, Shin angrily says that Black, as an apprentice Kai, should be leading the universe to peace, and charges to attack him. Future Zamas intercepts Shin's attack and knocks him down, saying a powerless God like him should refrain from using empty words. Gowasu suddenly coughs up blood, and Future Trunks and Future Mai realize he's still alive. Black realizes he must have missed Gowasu's vitals, and flies down to finish the job, aware that Gowasu and Shin will try to escape again. Future Trunks orders Future Mai to take Gowasu far away while he engages Black until Goku and Vegeta return. The two Saiyans make their return to the future, and they immediately confirm that Future Trunks and Future Mai are still alive. They head to the battlefield via Instant Transmission, and Vegeta orders Goku to give the wounded fighters a Senzu Bean while he handles Black. While Vegeta and Black fly a little away to fight, Goku tries to feed Future Trunks a Senzu Bean, but Future Zamas tries to stop him. Goku dodges his attack and teleports away with the injured Future Trunks and Shin. Goku meets with Future Mai, and she asks him to give the dying Gowasu a Senzu Bean. Vegeta and Black prepare to fight, and Black exclaims that Vegeta still looks the same and wonders if he has gained a new transformation. As Black powers up as a Super Saiyan Rose, Vegeta dons his own Super Saiyan God form, much to Black's surprise. Black taunts Vegeta and wonders what he can do with a "lower-level Super Saiyan form", and Vegeta comments that he has figured something out and he needs this form to fight Black. Angry at Vegeta's smug confidence, Black attacks, but Vegeta easily dodges it. When Vegeta attacks back, Black barely blocks it, commenting that Vegeta's speed suddenly skyrocketed. Wondering how Vegeta is exerting so much power instantly, Vegeta knocks Black far into a few buildings. Black asks Vegeta what incomprehensible technique he is using, and Vegeta dodges the question as the two continue fighting. In a different spot, Future Trunks, Shin and Gowasu completely recover after eating Senzu Beans, and Goku comments he has one more left, but says it should be fine as long as Vegeta defeats Black and he seals Zamas. Gowasu is shocked that such an item is present on Earth. Future Trunks asks if Goku has mastered the Evil Containment Wave, and Goku proudly exclaims he could do it in his sleep. Handing the Time Machine capsule to Future Trunks, Goku pulls out another capsule, revealing it to be the pot he will use for the seal. An explosion occurs and Black is being pushed back by Vegeta. Future Trunks notices Vegeta's form and Goku tells him about Super Saiyan God being one form below Super Saiyan Blue, even though Vegeta is dominating Black. Goku explains Vegeta's strategy: while Super Saiyan Blue can exert a huge amount of power, it has a huge stamina drawback, thus he's using Super Saiyan God as it has a better balance of power and conserving stamina. However, Vegeta is instantly becoming Blue the instant he attacks in order to use the form's power increase without burning through his stamina. Shin recognizes the strategy as what Goku used when he fought Hit in the Universe 6 vs 7 tournament. However, while Goku only went Blue once, Vegeta is doing it numerous times and his power hasn't dropped at all. Goku realizes that Vegeta must have gone through intense training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to be able to pull it off. While Black realizes Vegeta's strategy, Vegeta taunts him and asks what he is going to do about it, but is suddenly attacked from behind by Future Zamas, who tells Black to fight in a pair to gain the advantage. Goku tells the others to stay back and goes to confront Future Zamas, telling him not to interfere in a one-on-one fight. Black wonders what Goku plans to do with the pot he's carrying. While Vegeta and Black continue fighting, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue and prepares to use the Evil Containment Wave. Goku manages to successfully seal the shocked Future Zamas into the pot, and hurries to put the top back on the pot and tie it, asking Future Trunks for his help. When Goku tries to put on the talisman to complete the seal, he is shocked to see that he mistakenly took Master Roshi's half-off Cabaret Club coupon and he had left the talisman at Kame House. Future Zamas bursts out of the pot, surprised that such a technique exists. Vegeta is frustrated that Goku would mess it up. To fight the angry Future Zamas, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God, noting that after using the Evil Containment Wave, he doesn't have enough stamina to endure his Blue form, but he should be fine power-wise. Goku swiftly dodges Future Zamas' Paralysis, landing huge blows on him ignoring Future Zamas' claims that he is immortal. While Goku keeps beating on Future Zamas, he notes to him that Vegeta is about to finish his fight with Black pretty soon, and tells him what he expects to do by himself, taunting him that Black is using him. Future Trunks notes that Future Zamas is taking damage: psychological damage. When Goku pushes Future Zamas back, he angrily confronts Black about having obstacles in their path and that Black did not mention this would happen. Vegeta plans to finish the two off while they are bickering, and Black calms Future Zamas down and reminds him about their last resort. Taking off his Potara, Goku immediately recognizes what he plans to do and tries to tell Vegeta to finish them off, also trying to attack them himself. However, the two dodge the attack and Vegeta asks for an explanation. Shin is surprised at the outcome, and the being who has emerged from the smoke is revealed to be Fusion Zamasu. Appearances *Gowasu *Shin *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Goku Black *Future Zamas *Goku *Vegeta *Master Roshi *Fusion Zamasu Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) *Kame House (present timeline) Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rose Battles *Shin vs. Future Zamas *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rose) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rose) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God) vs. Future Zamas Differences from the Anime *Gowasu is near death from Black's attack, however he recovers with a Senzu Bean. *The involvement of Shin in the main fight. *Bulma does not travel to the future with the Saiyans. *Future Trunks does not gain the Super Saiyan Rage form. *Vegeta is revealed to have the standard Super Saiyan God form. **By fighting in this form and using Super Saiyan Blue in short bursts for attacking and defending, Vegeta eliminates the form's immense stamina drain drawback. *Goku uses the Evil Containment Wave, whereas in the anime Future Trunks is the one who uses it as he was forced to learn it by watching a video Bulma recorded of Piccolo demonstrating the technique. **Goku uses a piece of paper he thought was the sealing talisman, however it was a Cabaret Club coupon. In the anime he forgot the talisman and did not bring anything in its place. *Future Zamas bickers with Black about having interference in their plans, something Black did not mention to him when recruiting him. *Goku tries to prevent Black and Future Zamas from fusing, whereas in the anime both he and Vegeta expected them to fuse and prepared for the worst.